Hetalia Meetings
by Starpool2
Summary: They all have meetings... that mostly revolve around their phones...
1. Allies Meeting

**Hey guys!**

It was the Allies meeting, and everybody was texting!

"Oh for the love of, America!" England cries out. "Did you have to change my name to BigBushyCatapillarsbrows!?"

America snorts and rolls over.

"Ha ha! Totally dude! That's your new codename!" China laughs and texts a 'lol' onto the chat.

England roll his eyes and looks like he's about to murder someone.

"Uh, hey dudes, I think we need to put Iggy in a containment cell." As he says that France enters the room, and the Chat, A,Erica snickers and hacks Frances wifi.

"Ah! Amerique! I'm insulted!" France gasps dramatically. "How do I change it back!?"

England snorts.

"I've been asking myself the same thing..." He mutters.

"Never going to tell guys, hahahaha! HERO!" America laughs and England and France groan simultaneously.

"Was that really necessary?" America nods.

" 'Course it was dudes!" The American shoves a burger into his face. "I've the HERO! FREEDOM!"

Everyone can almost swear they hear a, "Free Healthcare..." from somewhere in the room.

China bites his lip.

"Shouldn't we actually do something?" He asks, the other nations stare at him like he grew another head.

"Nah." They all reply. Suddenly the air gets colder.

"We all listen to Yao Yao, right?" Everyone turns around, except China who a certain Russian is holding on to.

"Um, Ivan... can I just... you know... uh, I have some plans... bye!" And that is the story of how you can make China exit the room in a heartbeat.

"Aww. Okay!" Ivan replies, frowning as France and England excuse themselves.

"Aww, meeting over then?" And America join the two fighting Europeans outside, Ivan shrugs.

"Okay, bye!" He smiles and leaves, taking the aura of doom with him.

"I'm still here..." A voice says from the corner. "Oh Maple..."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada..."

 **There we go, done for now, Ufufufu...**

 **;)**


	2. Asian Family

**I'm really bored today, XD**

The Asians were just sitting in the living room of China's house, texting.

"Hey!" Japan calls. "Xiao! Why did you change my name!?"

Hong Kong laughs.

"Because I felt like it!" Japan narrows his eyes.

"Fine then, I'rr do this." Japan types a bunch of letters into his phone and Hong Kong let's put a screech.

"Hey! Like, totally uncool!" Suddenly China stiffens.

"Hong Kong... run aru."

The other Asians look at the Chinese nation.

"Why?" Hong Kong asks. China blinks and says one word.

"Norway." The Asians except Hong Kong and China laugh as Hong Kong runs out the door, as Japan calls.

"Wait change my name back first!" The Japanese man sighs. "Great now I'm stuck with this name."

Taiwan shrugs.

"One sec." She hacks something and Japan sighs in relief.

"Thanks... could you do that the entire time?" He asks and she nods.

"Yes!"

"Then why didn't you...?"

"Because it was fun to see you squirm!" Taiwan laughs wickedly and the other nations shiver.

Japan soon gets a phone call.

"Ah, of course Itary-kun." Japan hangs up. "I must go, syonara."

He bows and exits as everyone says goodbye. Taiwan sighs.

"Yeah I better go too." And she leaves herself, finally China shrugs and puts his phone away.

"Okay, bye aru."

 **There we go.**


	3. Axis Meeting

**...Back...**

All the Axis were on a Chatroom for their meeting as Ludwig noticed everyone else was doing it.

At first everything was fine... besides Romano and his swearing.

Soon however, outside the Chatroom every nation heard a scream of annoyance and anger.

"What the!?" Romano growls before checking his phone... and laughing like crazy. "Ahahaha! CutieChrysanthemum! Oh my god I am soo tweeting this hahaha!"

Ludwig holds back a snicker.

Then everyone hears a string of curses.

"All right who is the motherf*cking a**hole who changed my account name!?" Romano yells.

All he gets for replies are shrugs, and a quick, "Don't know." from Japan.

Soon however, Kiku throws his phone down. Steps on it. And leaves to buy a new one with the excuse.

"My phone broke."

After a bit, Romano gets too pissed off and drags his brother away.

"Come on Feli, we're going to get some pizza."

"Oh! Can we get Pasta too!?"

"...Fine."

Then Prussia leaves...

And finally.

"Vell zhen, zhis meeting is a journey I suppose..."

And Germany is gone too.

 **See ya!**

 **-Starpool2**


End file.
